Watching Over
by phantomliberty
Summary: Observations of a wedding. Different POV. SJ May need tissues!
1. Chapter 1

All I could think was that it was a beautiful day for a wedding. It was the middle of May and the day was perfect. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing and the birds were chirping. No one could have asked for a better day.

As I looked around at the guests seated and those arriving, I couldn't help but smile. There were so many family and friends coming together for an event most here had never thought would happen. There had been many reasons given for so long but in my mind the biggest one was the stubbornness of the two that were getting married. I don't think that I have ever seen two people take so long to admit what was right in front of them. I know that there were rules and regulations but, come on, in the end what's more important? A job or love? Seems to me that should be a simple answer and in the end it was to everyone else, just not these two. But I guess I shouldn't complain too much, in the end they worked it out, after all they are getting married today. Plus it doesn't hurt to have the full support of the President either. Yes, that's what I thought too, THE President of the United States. I guess when you've saved the planet as many times as they have then some rules can be bent to your favor.

I watched as the music changed and a door to the sanctuary opened and the guests quieted down and turned their attention to the front of the church. Ah, the groom and his best men. Yes two. He couldn't decide between his two best friends so bestowed the honor onto both. They were happy to share the duties of course. After all one was an alien and had never participated in a Tauri wedding before and had many questions for his two friends who were happy to explain what they could. I turned my attention back to the groom. I looked for signs of nervousness but could not find any. In fact he looked quite calm and happier than I had seen of a groom. But when your marrying your soul mate what's there to be nervous about?

Once the men and the minister were positioned the music again changed and the groups attention shifted to the back of the church. The doors opened and a young woman of about 19 walked down the aisle. From the look on her face one could not deny that she was ecstatic about being there. I had known for a long time that she was a number one supporter of these two coming together. Next came the maid of honor. The bride's best friend. She seen them go through so much, everything from sicknesses and deaths to failed relationships. She knew how much they had sacrificed not being together and unbeknownst to them had been a part of the reason the two were where they are now.

Once she reached the front she turned and the music once again changed. At a silent command the congregation stood and turned to the back of the sanctuary and the closed doors. Suddenly they were pulled open and the bride stepped forward. And was she beautiful. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress with a slight train and a veil streaming down her back. She was holding a bouquet of yellow roses, which I knew to be her favorite flower. As she stepped forward she was not alone. Walking with her was someone very close to her, almost like a father to her and I was happy that he could be there for her.

As I watched the two make their way down the aisle I grasped and squeezed the hand of my companion. He squeezed my hand in silent understanding and support. He looked at me and gently wiped away a tear that had fallen down my face. I turned back to the front and watched as the pair reached the front and stopped in front of the minister. I watched as the groom gently picked up the brides right hand and grasped it in his. As the minister asked 'Who gives this woman to this man?' my heart skipped a beat. The answer came softly, but solemnly, filled with love, 'On behalf of her parents who could not be here today, I do.'

At those words I began to cry in earnest. All I could think was that I should be there! Damn it was my baby girl's wedding! I was her mother! Strong arms came around me and pulled me close. I could here quiet words of understanding in my ear. After all I wasn't the only one that couldn't be there. I turned to the man sitting next to me and smiled sadly. "I'm glad that George could be there for her today."

"Me too." Her father replied.

Not knowing what else to say we turned back to the events unfolding below us. As the ceremony progressed my emotions ran from one extreme to another. I was happy, of course, who wouldn't be when their daughter was marrying the man she loved? But part of me was also sad and angry, only because I couldn't share this day with her. I knew though that her father and I were not forgotten. Special flowers were placed up front in honor and memory of us. Also before the ceremony Sam had taken a few minutes alone to talk to us to let us know that she was happy and that wherever we were that we should be happy for her.

At the end of the ceremony when Jack and Sam were pronounced as husband and wife the congregation erupted in cheers. Sam and Jack just laughed and Jack lovingly kissed Sam. They walked outside and took their place to greet the well wishers, and as they were waiting Sam looked up and smiled. Though she spoke in a whisper, her father and I heard what she said. "Love you guys." I saw Jack look at her in confusion, but she threw him a smile and assured him that everything was okay. And it was. She knew it and so did we. My daughter was married to the man she loved and though I couldn't be there in person I was there in spirit. Knowing it was time to go I looked down once more and smiled. I knew that she would be okay now and that there was nothing to worry about. I could only be happy from here, because I knew that if my daughter was happy then I was happy, after all that's all that matters to a parent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I intended this to be a one shot but after I wrote the first part I got some ideas on extending it and this is what I came up with. I wrote it while watching the Mason/UConn game so I hope it makes sense. Hope you like. (Go Mason!...sorry, I graduated from there 5 years ago…and for them to be in the Final Four is a huge deal)  
Disclaimer: They're not mine please don't sue me. I'm just borrowing them. Contains slight spoilers for Threads.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the woman sitting next to me. She was so beautiful, even after all these years when I had aged and she had not. I loved her more than ever. And now here we were for an event that I didn't believe we would be able to share. We hadn't been together for our son's marriage, hell, due to stubbornness on both our parts I hadn't even been there. But I knew that she forgave me for that. She knew her son and her husband. As the music changed I turned my attention back to my daughters wedding.

As I watched the ceremony, I thought back on some of the events that had led to this day. To say that it had been a difficult road would be putting it very mildly. Rules, evil snakes, other significant others, and hell, even death couldn't stop them. Not for these two. I don't think that even the end of the world could have stopped them. Not their love. They had it. What I'd had. What I wanted for her. He may not have been the first man that I would have chosen, but he was the one for her. There was no other. She was in love and she was happy. Not just content, not settling. She was truly and utterly happy. I hadn't seen her like this in years. I watched her as she solemnly spoke her vows to love and cherish the man in front of her. She meant every word. She looked directly into his eyes and handed him her soul, knowing that it would be safe with him. He would never hurt her. I knew he'd die before hurting her. And though I wasn't there to tell her how I felt, I knew that she knew that I approved. And after I had met Pete, I told her that she could have everything that she wanted. At the time she told me she did but I could see the truth in her eyes. She wanted what she couldn't have. I had seen the same thing in him too. Now, well now I'm just happy that after all this time that they have what they want…each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I think that I'm done with this. If I get inspired I will add another. This is slight AU. It occurs after season 9 but Janet is alive.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

He's finally happy. That makes me smile. It's been a long time since I've seen him truly happy. There have been so many horrific things that have happened in his life. I can't help but wonder if just one of those things didn't happen if he would still have made it to this point. Probably not. And I know that he knows that.

I know that more than anything he wishes that I could be there to share this day with him. But I took that chance away nine years ago. He came to visit me yesterday. Told me how happy he was and that he was finally able to let go of the guilt and the pain of the past. He let me know that she had taught him that. He told me that I shouldn't be sad that he had found someone else to spend his life with. And how could I be when I could clearly see how happy he was.

As the doors to the back of the church opened and she walked up the aisle I watched his face. No one at that moment could deny that these two people didn't or shouldn't belong together. Though it took nine years they had finally found each other, and what's nine years when you have a lifetime to look forward to? I smiled down at the couple and whispered 'I love you dad, be happy.'


End file.
